Luca Marow
Warning from the author. This is most likely the most evil character I have ever made. He is VERY powerful. Trust me you will NOT feel bad for him, maybe slightly. About: Luca comes from a family that literally HATED him. Luca also is in charge of the shadows. He is "Madly in love" with FrostBite. Which is a little messed up. No its A LOT messed up. He loves her but has never really taken the time to get to know her. Looks: Light blue hair that turns dark blue depending on mood. His eyes are light blue. He always wears the same looking king clothes, its armor like. Basically he wears blue and sliver. Personality: Let me get this straight. He has two sides of a heart. One he is saving for Frost (Well he is going to be disappointed) the other is pitch black. His soul is pitch black. He is a little cocky and doesn't care about anyone but himself and guess what FrostBite. He is a killer. He finds joy in pain. He wants Frost to come over to his side. Also he is C R A Z Y. He kills for the things he wants. Emotions: He only feels four emotions. Anger: You will be able to tell. Sadness: Classified Love: FrostBite Happiness: Anytime someone is in pain. History: He killed his family. He is famous for the killing of his brother, lets just say his brother Lucas had a bloody death. He hates his brother because his family loved him more. So he killed his mother and father then built that machine with the table and the pain level switches. He tested it out on his brother and he died. Happy times for Luca. Luca did have a break down one time when he lost his sanity. Ever since he has been a cold blooded killer! Story of History (He is 13) : "Mother Father.... Love me... Please. I will do anything. ANYTHING!" I cried. Mother and Father walked out of the room I was in. Chained to the wall like an animal. Mother just whipped me. Father stood there... Laughing. Is it normal for your father to laugh while your Mother whips you? I hear footsteps coming towards the room I was in. It was Lucas. His gaze was soft and caring. I looked away growling. "You know... Its not your fault" he says. I look at him. "They call you 'The Monster'... But I know that isn't true. Please. What can I do?". I stay silent. Then I look to him giving him a death glare. "You can get out. Get out and be the favorite. At least people know you EXIST." Its true. Only three people in the whole castle know I am here. My Mother, My Father, and Lucas. I look away and I hear footsteps leaving the room. I feel tears coming. I stop them. Crying is worthless. So is love. Happiness. All I have is Pure Anger. I hear Mother and Father coming. Lucas must have said my name. They walk in and Mother grabs the whip. Before they can do anything though there is a bright light and a Teenage girl confused where she was looks up and down the hall. She had black hair and white skin with blue eyes. She was... Beautiful. My Mother and Father leave and pick her up and throw her into my room. They then chain her up quickly. She stays calm then looks at me and I look away. "Hello. Nice to meet you.". I look over to her and her eyes go wide and blushes and looks away. "Nice to meet you too.". I look away. I bet she was looking at me. "My name is FrostBite... Whats yours?". I like the name... So pretty. How is she so calm? Is she used to this like I am? "My name is Luca. Also how are you so... Calm?". I look to her. She takes a second to respond. "... Lets just say this isn't the first time I have been here.". Here? This is my home. I think I would notice her. I here a huge bang and she looks scared for a minute. Then she relaxes and turns away from me... My brother comes in and she looks to him then looks away. Lucas keeps looking at her confused then Mother and Father come in too. The girl... I mean FrostBite starts laughing like crazy all of a sudden. At first I thought it was creepy but then I saw what she was laughing at. She got her wrist free and was holding it out. I guess she was you know... Pinning my parents to the wall. She then got her other wrist free. She stares at my Parents and it looks as if they can't breathe. She stops staring at them and gets me free. She was on the ground in seconds. My Mother jumped on her. FrostBite was on the bottom. My Mother was on top of her growling then FrostBite punched her in the face. That must haven't been enough and she kissed my Mother's cheek... My Mother then got off her stood up for a bit looking confused. Then she started screaming and fell to the ground and my Father came running. I stared at her in awe. Yet... HOW THE FUCK DID SHE DO THAT?! She then quickly got me out and she ran us down the hall my brother was chasing us most likely mad at her. His eyes were glowing yellow. Then she stopped at a window and looked down and nodded. She looked at me then said "You ready?". I think she is going to jump out the window... I turn around and see my brother coming from the other end of the hall. She jumps out and a pair of grey angel wings come and she picks me up by the arm pits. Then she flips me around I was in the air for a second then she picks me up again this time bridal style... Why does she have grey angel wings..? I have no idea why but I kinda want to know. She lands me on a island. After a while I see my parents and my brother... I then see a type of dagger in my hand. I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Them... Mercilessly. That's just what I did. I was there in seconds and I stabbed my parents quickly... My brother was another story... I stabbed him in the stomach, then repeatedly in the heart... The deed is done.